rhapfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Kaôh Rōng
Survivor: Kaôh Rōng was the 32nd season of Survivor and the thirteenth season of coverage for RHAP. Like Survivor: Cagayan, eighteen people were divided into three tribes of six based on "Brains" (intelligence), "Brawn" (athleticism), and "Beauty" (attractiveness)."'Survivor: Kaoh Rong': Jeff Probst gives intel on next season" Description The coverage of Kaôh Rōng began in January of 2016, with the release of the cast. Rob started his coverage with his requisite "7 Things You Need to Know" podcast with Josh Wigler. RHAP also went through its typical pre-season coverage, including cast assessments with Nicole Cesternino, Corinne Kaplan, and Angie Caunce with her character types system. Kaôh Rōng also marked the return of Stephen Fishbach to Survivor Know-it-Alls after his absence due to his participation in Survivor: Cambodia. Wigler, who had recently covered for Fishbach on Know-it-Alls, started doing his own weekly segment with Rob titled "The Wiggle Room," which covered the story and narrative elements of the season. The weekly "This Week in Survivor History" segment and "Why ____ Lost" returned to the line-up. Additionally, after separating the recap and voicemails section of the recap podcast on several occasions of previous seasons, Rob decided to keep them permanently segregated. For the first time, two live Know-it-All events occurred during the season. A West Coast edition of the show premiered at the Hollywood Improv on February 24, while the now-requisite East Coast edition occurred on April 13. List of Podcasts and Guests NOTES: 'Rob Cesternino appeared on every podcast of the season. Stephen Fishbach appeared on every episode of Know-it-Alls except for Episode 6. Josh Wigler appeared on every episode of "The Wiggle Room" except for Episode 6. David Bloomberg appeared on every episode of "Why ____ Lost." Jordan Kalish appeared on every exit interview podcast except for Episode 2. Pre-Season January 20, 2016 - 'The 7 Things You Need to Know About Survivor: Kaoh Rong: Josh Wigler January 31, 2016 - The RHAP Survivor Kaoh Rong Cast Preview Show: Nicole Cesternino February 10, 2016 - Corinne’s Brutal Survivor Kaoh Rong Cast Assessment: Corinne Kaplan February 14, 2016 - Angie Caunce Reveals the Kaoh Rong Character Type Predictions: Angie Caunce February 15, 2016 - Welcome to the Wiggle Room Episode 1 February 17, 2016 - Fishbach Returns | Survivor Know It Alls Kaoh Rong Premiere February 18, 2016 - Survivor Exit Interview with the First Player Voted off of Kaoh Rong: Darnell Hamilton February 19, 2016 - Premiere Episode Recap | guest Jeff Varner: Jeff Varner February 19, 2016 - Brice Izyah Answers Survivor Kaoh Rong Premiere Voicemail: Brice Izyah February 22, 2016 - Wiggle Room Week 1: Josh Wigler on the Survivor Premiere’s Stories February 23, 2016 - Why _____ Lost Survivor Kaoh Rong with David Bloomberg – Ep 1 Episode 2 February 24, 2016 - LIVE From the Hollywood Improv | Survivor Know It Alls Kaoh Rong Episode 2 Recap February 25, 2016 - Survivor 32 Exit Interview | Latest Player Voted Out – 2/25/16: Jennifer Lanzetti February 25, 2016 - Survivor Kaoh Rong Episode 2 Recap with Natalie Anderson: Natalie Anderson February 26, 2016 - Survivor 32 Episode 2 Voicemail with Antonio Mazzaro: Antonio Mazzaro February 28, 2016 - Wiggle Room Week 2: Josh Wigler on the Latest Kaoh Rong Stories February 29, 2016 - Why _____ Lost Survivor Kaoh Rong with David Bloomberg – Episode 2 Episode 3 March 2, 2016 - Survivor Know It Alls | Kaoh Rong Episode 3 Recap March 3, 2016 - Survivor 32 Exit Interview | Latest Player Voted Out – 3/03/16: Liz Markham March 3, 2016 - Survivor Kaoh Rong Episode 3 Recap with Jonny Fairplay: Jonny Fairplay March 5, 2016 - Survivor 32 Episode 3 Voicemail with Amy H: Amy H. March 7, 2016 - Wiggle Room Week 3: Josh Wigler on the Latest Kaoh Rong Stories March 7, 2016 - Why _____ Lost Survivor Kaoh Rong with David Bloomberg – Episode 3 Episode 4 March 9, 2016 - Survivor Know It Alls | Kaoh Rong Episode 4 Recap March 10, 2016 - Survivor 32 Exit Interview | Episode 4 – 3/10/16: Caleb Reynolds, Alecia Holden March 10, 2016 - Survivor Kaoh Rong Episode 4 Recap with Aras Baskauskas: Aras Baskauskas March 11, 2016 - Survivor 32 Episode 4 Voicemail with Jessica Liese: Jessica Liese March 14, 2016 - Wiggle Room Week 4: Josh Wigler on the Latest Survivor 32 Stories March 14, 2016 - 13 Archetypes of Survivor Kaoh Rong with AJ Mass: AJ Mass March 15, 2016 - Why _____ Lost Survivor Kaoh Rong with David Bloomberg – Episode 4 Episode 5 March 16, 2016 - Survivor Know It Alls | Kaoh Rong Episode 5 Recap March 17, 2016 - Survivor 32 Exit Interview | Latest Player Voted Out – 3/17/16: Anna Khait March 17, 2016 - Survivor Kaoh Rong Episode 5 Recap with Sophie Clarke: Sophie Clarke March 18, 2016 - Survivor 32 Episode 5 Voicemail with Angie Caunce: Angie Caunce March 21, 2016 - Wiggle Room Week 5: Josh Wigler on the Latest Survivor 32 Stories March 21, 2016 - Why _____ Lost Survivor Kaoh Rong with David Bloomberg – Episode 5 Episode 6 March 23, 2016 - Survivor Know It Alls | Kaoh Rong Episode 6 Recap: Josh Wigler March 24, 2016 - Survivor 32 Exit Interview | Latest Player Voted Out – 3/24/16: Peter Baggenstos March 24, 2016 - Survivor Kaoh Rong Episode 6 Recap with Kim Spradlin: Kim Spradlin March 25, 2016 - Survivor 32 Episode 6 Voicemail with Jason Somerville: Jason Somerville March 27, 2016 - Wiggle Room Week 6: Fishbach Takes Over the Wiggle Room: Stephen Fishbach March 28, 2016 - Why _____ Lost Survivor Kaoh Rong with David Bloomberg – Episode 6 Episode 7 March 30, 2016 - Survivor Know It Alls | Kaoh Rong Episode 7 Recap March 31, 2016 - Survivor 32 Exit Interview | Latest Player Out – 3/31/16: Neal Gottlieb March 31, 2016 - Survivor Kaoh Rong Episode 7 Recap with Abi-Maria Gomes & Pete Yurkowski: Abi-Maria Gomes, Pete Yurkowski April 1, 2016 - Survivor 32 Episode 7 Voicemail with Matthew Cerrone: Matthew Cerrone Bloggers for this Season * Catherine Lucas * Dan Heaton * Michel Trudeau * Sarah Freeman * Scott Gallagher Other Facts * Former RHAP blogger, Nick Maiorano, was a contestant on this season. For April Fools' day, a blog was posted under Nick's author account, written in his style. This was actually written by Christine LaRivière, the editor for the blogs. References External Links Category:Survivor Podcasts Category:Survivor